


Jared the Lonely Whale

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Sex with Sentient Animals, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a giant blue whale who falls in love with Jensen the pretty fin whale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared the Lonely Whale

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Uh, blow jobs, whale sexing. IDEK.
> 
> A/N: This is one of my blindfold fills. It was written for a prompt that was asking for, well, Jared the blue whale kissing and getting it on with slightly smaller whale!Jensen.
> 
> Blue whales don’t typically travel in pods, at least according to my quick and shoddy internet research. Umm, don’t use anything in here for a science paper, kiddies. It’s fiction mixed with a pinch of reality, but you knew that, right? I mean it’s whale porn.

They met off the coast of California. Well, several hundred miles off the coast of California, but Jensen thinks it’s more romantic to say ‘off the coast.’ Like being near the coast of anything is a good place for a whale to be, but Jared can admit that he likes to give the humans and their increasingly fancy cameras a thrill every now and again, so he understands Jensen’s obsession with the tiny little land walkers.

 

They’re both show offs, born performers. Jared’s momma used to thank the heavens and the depths that her baby calf wasn’t a killer whale because he’d have ended up in a tank for sure. Not that worrying about whalers and their nastiness was something that she could ignore, but she always preferred to focus on the fact that Jared would be free if not always safe.

 

Aside from the whalers, humans are exciting and unpredictable, and Jared learned at a young age what ships are best to avoid and which ones are best to have fun with. The ones with ‘tourists’ on them are awesome. They call out their praises to Jared when he flops above the surface of the water and rarely complain if he blows water over them.

 

On rainy days when the picture taking boats aren’t out, submarines are some of the best fun around. They make funny little pings like Jared’s own song, and when Jared was a little calf, he used to think that they were robot whales that an evil genius had built.

 

Turns out that his childhood fancying isn’t that far from the truth, but he doesn’t think about that too much. It’s more fun to bug the poor, trapped humans by darting at their ship in ‘very unusual whale behavior.’

 

Jared had been doing just that, singing to himself in appreciation of his own joke, the day that he met Jensen.

 

Jensen was a sleek and beautiful fin whale. He was huge, but not as big as Jared, and prettier than any whale that Jared had ever had set eyes on or even echolocated against. He too had come to play with the submarines.

 

Sensing a kindred spirit, Jared had burst forth into joyful song. Jensen had startled at the noise and darted away, his large form making currents of its own in the deep waters. Jared had been upset at losing the opportunity to make a friend, and his song had turned mournful.

 

As fun as it was to play with the submarines, Jared was far lonelier than a blue whale ought to be. He’d always been more friendly and gregarious than his fellow blue whales, and he liked having someone to talk to.

 

Jensen had stopped and turned around, floating back slowly and cautiously until he was mere yards from Jared’s bulk. Jared still counts that as the absolute best day ever.

 

It turned out that his little fin whale was adorably shy. Teased for his infatuation with the humans, Jensen didn’t have a friend to share his enthusiasm with. They took increasingly daring darts at the submarines, sometimes floating just in front of them like their noses were going to touch, sometimes swimming after them like a chase. Each stunt became more and more daring, and they bonded easily over their shared play.

 

They had played around with each other for the entire day before Jensen had pointed out that it was getting late and they should go find their pods. The threat of the loss of Jensen’s companionship had tugged at Jared’s heartstrings, and he’d begged Jensen to stay with him.

 

Jensen had thought the notion funny and promised to meet up with Jared again. Jared had protested that the ocean was too large and how would Jensen find him?

 

Jensen had made some hemming and hawing noises until he admitted that Jared’s song was very… distinctive, by which he meant it was horribly out of tune but very boisterous, and he had heard Jared singing for days before he happened upon him at the submarines.

 

Jared had fumed and pouted, but agreed to meet up with Jensen later, which meant that he stayed up all night and the earliest moment that he could, he started singing as loud as he could. He dusted off his prettiest song, the one he’d been working on for a mating call, and sang it with all his heart.

 

It was a pretty song, a beautiful song, and even if Jensen still says it sounds like he’s slowly chewing on a manatee, Jared knows that it was his song that brought Jensen back to him. His mating song totally rocks, and Jensen’s just too proud to admit that he fell for it.

 

In any case, they became inseparable. They ate and frolicked and chased each other round, but every night Jensen would return to his pod, and every night Jared would float alone in the ocean waiting for the moment that he could call Jensen back to him.

 

He would drift in the currents of the ocean thinking about how the tiny humans would press their lips together and would think of how Jensen’s own lips would feel doing that. He would think of how he looked in on those humans on that one submarine that one time: how the one male had his teensy little penis in the other man’s mouth, and how thrilled both of them looked at the act.

 

And Jared would think about how maybe the humans were smarter than the rest of them. He would ponder the fact that he didn’t want to be with a cow. He would think of how he felt around other bulls, how it made his penis surge with lust, how Jensen specifically made him want and want and want.

 

Sometimes he would think about how beautiful, pretty Jensen’s lips might feel if they copied the humans. The thought would excite him to the point of spilling his seed into the warm embrace of the ocean.

 

Then the day came that he could no longer contain himself. He kept singing his mating song long after Jensen appeared. He darted around, Jensen called it lumbering, and cooed his praises of Jensen’s fine tail and plush whale lips.

 

Jensen had been embarrassed and had swum away, but Jared was persistent. He kept singing and cooing until he hadn’t the strength to keep going. He hadn’t been discouraged. He knew Jensen was shy and maybe even a touch confused, but they’d argued in the past and never been able to stay apart for long.

 

Then, just as Jared was about to take a short nap, he heard the gentle strains of a song coming back. It had been soft at first, seductive even. The pitching and clicking was masterful and was possibly the loveliest song that Jared had ever heard. He spared no speed following the noise, and soon enough came upon Jensen twisting in the depths, bursting through the surface of the waters into the silvery light of a full moon, the light reflecting off his wet hide like something out of a dream.

 

When he noticed Jared, he had stopped his dance, and his soft song dimmed, but didn’t disappear. He continued to sing softly as Jared floated up to him. With the barest flick of his tail, Jared brushed his lips against Jensen’s. It was as if an electric ray had brushed against him only nicer. Jensen’s own tail fluttered, and it pushed them closer together, their lips sliding harder against each other.

 

If they were inseparable before, they became practically joined at the tale after their first kiss. Jared spent his nights crooning himself to sleep, waiting for Jensen’s return and his days pressing his body against Jensen’s in increasingly provocative ways.

 

He serenaded and complimented, found the perfect way to rub against those perfect lips and flick their fins together, and he had those perfect lips around his penis more times than he could count. It turned out that Jensen had been doing some spying of his own, and he’d always wanted to have a big, hard dick between those lips of his.

 

Jensen had a bit of a size fetish, and Jared’s was larger than most of his fellow blue whales. The way that those lips caressed over Jared’s length, and the warmer waters that resided in Jensen’s mouth, felt unimaginably good.

 

Most times, Jensen would spurt his own release just form the excitement of making Jared feel good, but on the occasion that he didn’t, Jared would rub his own body against Jensen’s slightly smaller length to encourage him to come or would even take his slightly thinner lips and rub them against Jensen’s penis in a pantomime of what Jensen did for him.

 

As far as Jared had been concerned, life was perfect, but Jensen disagreed. Jensen wanted something permanent and strong. Jensen was a fin whale, and they formed pods. He wanted to be with Jared, but he didn’t want to give up his family.

 

He begged and pleaded and alternately pointed out how lonely and friendly Jared was. How he didn’t belong on his own just because he was a huge blue whale, and when that didn’t work, he sang to Jared. He sang his seductive little mating song that promised love and fidelity and home, and the next thing Jared knew, he was caving in and agreeing.

 

Which is how he’s come to this moment in his life, the one where he’s trailing after Jensen as they race to catch up with Jensen’s pod.

He can hear the songs and whispers of the other whales as the approach. They are happy little songs, and their noises sound so much like Jensen’s that he can tell they’re related.

 

The songs taper off as he and Jensen come into view. An older cow breaks away from the pod to come over to them. Jensen bumps up against her in greeting, and she’s so beautiful that there is no doubt that she is Jensen’s mother.

 

She makes an inquiring sound, and Jensen bids Jared over. Jared has never felt too big before, but he dwarfs Jensen’s mother as he comes closer. It’s like the ocean has suddenly gotten smaller, and it doesn’t fit him anymore.

 

She makes a shocked noise, and Jensen huffs in irritation. Jared knows that Jensen has spoken to his pod about Jared. They had a hard time understanding his desire for another bull and an even worse time comprehending that he wasn’t a fin whale, but they accepted Jensen’s request to let Jared join them.

 

It’s been years since Jared’s been with a pod, and he is sure to eat more than the rest of them just based on his size alone, so he understands their reluctance. He is about to tell Jensen’s mother this when she starts to croon to him.

 

It isn’t the song of mating that her son sings to him, but it is sweet nonetheless. It is a song of home and family, and it makes Jared’s heart full to hear it.

 

He sings back, and tries not to notice the way that Jensen’s pretty lips twitch in amusement at the off key noise.

 

The rest of the pod comes over to greet him then, and they begin to swim together, traveling to better hunting grounds.

 

And if the tourist vessels seem to have a fondness for the blue whale that pods with the fin whales?

 

Well, he and Jensen never do outgrow that need to show off.


End file.
